Angelic Defender
by PetuniaAoko
Summary: Ran and Conan find themselves in the BO's headquarters. But after one of them is tortured to near death, the other has to save them both. Can they do it? First of the Angelic trilogy.
1. Book One Ran

Rain tapped on the glass window outside the Mouri Detective Agency. Staring outside that window was a tall, brunette teenager. Her warm fingers touched the cold glass slowly and she jumped from the freezing feeling. She carefully hovered her thin hand above the glass, close enough to feel the chill, but not the shock. Her blue eyes starred limitlessly out into the foggy skies.

"Ran-neechan?" asked a small worried voice from behind her.

"Oh! Conan-kun! Sorry, I was thinking." she smiled, walking over to the small boy and picking him up into her arms.

"What's out there?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering when the rain would stop. We need to bring you to the Professors house at 12, right? Do you know what to pack? Are you spending the nigh-" she jabbered, and felt the boy look at her. "What?"

" You're lying, Ran-neechan." he accused.

" Well, no... yeah, I am." she admitted. "It's just, well... I was wondering when Shinichi was coming back. I saw him a while ago, but he hasn't been answering my phone calls since then..." she sighed.

"Don't worry. He's probably just busy." Conan smiled.

Ran sighed and looked at him. Those huge glasses fit his innocent face nicely. It made him look cuter, more impish. He was so sweet to her. Her mind went to when he had crawled into her bed last night.

_"Ran-neechan?" his high voice woke her up from a light sleep. _

_ "Uh..." she said, looking at her sweaty pajamas. "Yes, Conan?"_

_ "Why are you screaming?"_

_ "I was? Oh, sorry. I guess I'm stressed out..." she answered quickly._

_ "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" he whispered, suddenly in front of her._

_ "Yeah, Conan. I would like that." she smiled, and made room for her._

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ran called to Conan, tying her hair up in a thick ponytail. It felt warm and sweaty. _Great, I'm getting all clammy again. Why am I so nervous?_ she asked herself.

"I'm not hungry! I'm packing right now." he said, and scrambled out of the room.

_He's been acting more childish and innocent._ She wondered. _He used to be so... strong. Like we have to know his opinion. He doesn't even tag along to cases with dad anymore!_

She glances at her watch. "Oh no, it's almost 11!" she gasped. "Okay. Oh! I was supposed to be at Sonoko's! Conan, I need to bring you now! Sorry! C'mon, let's go!" she ran into her fathers room where Conan slept. "Conan!" she said louder. His small form was huddled in the corner. "Conan? Did you hear me?" she said, glancing at he watch nervously.

"Ran-neechan, whats this?" he said, holding up a simple black envelope.

"Oh, um... thats nothing. Hurry! We need to go!"

"It's from "Gin." he said, his eyes big with worry. "Do you know this guy?"

"It's funny you call Gin a guy. It could be a girl." Ran said defensively.

"You know it's a guy." Conan said, and started opening the letter.

"No! Hey, it's against the law to open someone else's mail! now Come On!" Ran said with and angry tone in her voice, and grabbed his arm roughly. She ignored his protests and dragged him over to the coat closet outside the door. She dressed him into his bright yellow raincoat and through on her simple green one. "Lets go!' she smiled, and pulled him outside into the rain.

"Ran-neechan! Why did he send you a letter?' a serious voice came from Conan's small body. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Conan. Stop talking so serious. It freaks me out." Ran said, grabbing onto his hand. "Here's the train! Come on!" she said, shoving a fistful of quarters into the machine and running down the platform. They barely made it into the train before the doors closed. "Great... there are no seats... oh! theres one!" Ran smiled. She rushed into the oddly stained seat and set Conan onto her lap. "now, Conan. Don't bring Gin up again. I haven't even opened the letter, and I don't plan on ever opening it. All my friends got one. Sonoko said it was this invitation to a party. But the party was last month! I just threw it in Dad's closet. Now stop worrying."

"But..." the high pitched voice was back.

"STOP!" she screamed, and turned red as everyone on the train turned to her. "Hehehe, sorry. " she murmured.

"Thats why you shouldn't get pregnant. Teenage mothers have it bad." a mother said to her daughter. "Mom, the girl is like, 15 and the boy is like, 6. Do the math." The daughter said in an annoyed voice.

"Look, this is our stop." Conan said, jumping off Ran's lap and over to the door. Ran stood up slowly and walked over to the door. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and shake it. She turned to the person and saw a girl with curly brown hair smiling at her. "Hey Mouri Ran. Watch your back." she said, and walked away.

"Weird." Ran said, wiping the area where the girl had touched her.

"Do you know her?" a serious voice said.

"no. And stop talking like that!" she sighed, and walked through the door. The cold air caught her by surprise and she shivered. "Golly, it it so cold." she said, glancing down at Conan. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." he said simply.

"Are you cold?" she asked, looking at him quickly.

" No."

"We're almost there." She said, nudging him slightly.

"I know."

"Short answers, huh?" she smiled, trying to joke.

"I need to talk to Ai." he said quickly.

"We are almost there. ran said, looking at her watch.

"I know. Lets run." he said, and took off as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Ran smiled and took off after him. She laughed and glanced up. "Shinichi's house..." she said, looking up at the house. A small light shined through the front window. She stared up and tried to get a glance of Okiya. She saw him pass through the lighted window, screaming into the phone. She jumped back as his angry face looked up and saw her. She walked away from it and followed Conan.

"Ran-neechan! Come on! " she heard him call from the door stop of Agasa's home. She walked over to the door, brushing a strand of her thick hair behind her hair.

"Almost there, Conan." she sighed. She got to the doorstep. Conan looked up at her and smiled.

"Ahh, Hello ran-kun. You're early." Agasa said, opening the door suddenly. She jumped.

"Oh, Professor! You scared me. Yeah, I had to go to Sonoko's." she said, and got down onto her knees. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be back in about... 4 hours? That sound good?" She stood up again and faced Agasa. "Can you make lunch for him? Or do you want me to?"

"Oh Ran-kun, it's fine. I'll feed him. Have fun with your friends!" he said happily. Conan waved and shut the door.

"Haibara? Haibara!" Conan screamed, running into the house. "Haiba-"

What!?" said Haibara Ai's annoyed voice. She walked up to him and crossed her arms. "What is so important, Kudo-kun?"

"Gin contacted Ran." Conan said excitedly. "I opened it slightly and found an address. I can get them! I've found them! Finally! I can get the poison for you, Haibara! I can go back to normal.!" he smiled.

"...WHAT? No! No way in hell! You'd risk Mouri-san getting hurt?" she said quickly.

"No, I'd sneak out.Alone." he smiled, happily. "I've got them!"

"no, listen to me. They will find you, and they will hurt you. bad. They'll torture all the information they can get out of you, and then kill you. And when they torture you, they will find the most terrible, painful ways to hurt you! They will shot you all over your body! Don't do it, Kudo!" Haibara said tearfully.

"Calm down! They wont even notice me." Conan said, looking away from her angry face.

"Kudo, do you think they'll let you live because you are a child? Hah! They'll take advantage of that fact. They'll make you suffer more! Conan, listen to me!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. He rolled his eyes and let go.

"Haibara, this is the closest I will ever, ever get! I'm not letting it slip between my fingers."

"Are you drunk?" Haibara said, sniffing him. "You are running headfirst into the blood bath. I'm going." she said, shaking her head and walking down the stairs.

" Yeah yeah" he said, and walked to over near Agasa.

"She has a point." Agasa said.

"Oh, not you too!" he said, covering his ears. "I'm taking this chance! I need to take them down!" Conan said, raising his small voice as loud as it could get. He huffed and ran outside saying to Agasa, "I need to go to Shinkiez street!"

"Shinkiez?" Agasa said, scratching his head.

Behind him the shatter of a glass cup filled the room. "S-Shinkiez?" said the trembling Haibara. "No..."

Ran's long fingers trembled as she held a thin peice of black stationary.

"July 12th, 11:30AM

2957 Shinkeiz Street.

It involves Kudo Shinichi's death."

"Death?" she whispered. "No, I got this a month ago... but I saw him a week or two ago... Death?" she shook again and stood up. "Well, I'm going to find out whats up. She swallowed and grabbed her purse. Shinkeiz street was only about 2 minutes away. She's make it there with plenty of time to spare.

She jumped out the door and ran through the busy sidewalk. Rain pelted into her creamy cheeks, but she ignored it. "What does it mean by, "Death?" she shouted while running. After running for about a minute she stopped in front of an old bulding. She glanced at the paper, and sighed. "This is it!" she smiled a fake grin and walked in. A man was sitting in a chair nearby He was dressed in black from head to toe.

"Wait... I know you!" she said, and turned around as the door opened again.

"Conan-kun! Sweetie, I told you to stay with the professor!" she said, then notices Conans shocked face as he stared at the man.

"G-G-Gin..." he said, and pulled on Ran's pants. "Ran! We have to run! Now!" he cried, and looked up in horror.

"Conan-kun?" she said, then felt a surge of pain from behind her head, and crashed down to the ground.

**Aoko: Thanks for reading the first Chapter of Angelic Defender! It's the most boring chapter, but the next one is kind of bloody and... torturey? Is that a word? Anyways, this is the most boring, so stay tuned! I'm going to start writing it soon.**

**I'm going to answer all reviews here, too.**

* * *


	2. Captured

Ran felt as if there was something very heavy weighing her head down. Her fingers brushed over her head, looking for any out of place objects. When she didn't find anything, she sat up and sighed. "Great, thats just my brain." She looked where her head had been resting, and scoffed. A pile of old blood stained the floor. "They hit me pretty hard..." she told herself, and spun around. "Conan?" she said, looking around the small dark room she was in. "Conan!" she repeated. She finally saw him in the corner of the van. Ran crawled over to his small body and rolled him over.

"Ran-neechan?" he said groggily, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Conan! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, examining his hair for blood.

"Yeah, they put a cloth over my mouth. " he said, and looked up at her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I think so. Where are we." We are in a van." Conan said, pointing at the raised area of the floor where the tires were.

"Oh. Damn it! s taking us somewhere, isn't he?" Ran sighed, sitting down.

"Ran-neechan, why did you go to him?" Conan said, looking up with her with big eyes.

"They wanted to talk to me about Shinichi's death. " she replied, and noticed Conan's eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "What?"

"Death? Didn't you uh, just see him?" he replied, tripping over his words.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell them that and then leave." she sighed, glancing down at her wrist. "Hey! Where's my watch! And shoes... and purse!"

"They took away everything that could be used as a weapon." Conan replied, showing her his bare wrist.

"Oh..." she said, trying to figure out how here watch could be a weapon.

"Speaking of weapon, why doesn't Ran-neechan knock them out with her karate when they come to take us?" Conan said excitedly.

"Well, um... I kinda... I haven't been to karate class in 5 months." she smiled as if it was nothing.

"What?"

"So I can't really hurt them... my moves are all slow and not very strong..." she scratched her cheek nonchalantly.

"Why did you stop!" Conan cried.

"I got busy..." she said, avoiding his gaze. She felt bad, because the only thing that could help them now was her karate, and she couldn't even do a basic punch without messing up. How was she going to get them out of this?

Ran and Conan flinched when suddenly the door of the van was opened. "Rise and shine." a cold voice said from the door. Ran looked up and saw it was who Conan had called Gin. How did Conan know him, anyways. "Lets go." the man bent in and pulled Conan out first. Ran watched helplessly as Conan beat Gins with his arms, trying despretly to hurt him. Gin just laughed and smaked him across the face.

"Hey!" Ran yelled, crawling up to the front of the van. "He's just a kid! Don't hurt him!"

"Like thats going to stop me?" Gin laughed his hard laugh and threw Conan over his shoulder. "Vodka, get her."

Ran flinched as a thick man in dark sunglasses grabbed her arm with cold hands and pulled her out. "Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to slip out of his grasp. He tightened it so hard that she could see it turning red. "Oww..." she whispered, and his grip loosened just a little.

"Over here." called Gin, moving to a small building on the side of the large building. It looked like a warehouse to her. There were many cars parked outside of it, and some people, all dressed in black, walking in front of it. He opened the door and turned on a light switch. It looked like a gym, pool and weights and treadmills. Not scary at all. She was expecting some medieval torture chamber..Ran was pushed inside and watched Gin drop Conan.

"Conan!" she cried, and ran over to him.

"Bastard." he was murmuring, rubbing his bruised face.

"Don't say such naughty things, kid." Gin said, smiling the scariest smile Ran had ever seen. "Now, this is what we are going to do. The kid, " he said, grabbing Conan and pushing him into the pool. "is going to swim to the far side and back, without coming up for air once. If he does, you two live. If he doesn't, we kill the girl here." Gin said, and Ran felt the cold hand grab onto her.

"Hey! Thats not fair! he's only 7! I'll do it." she said, squirming.

"Exactly." Gin said, and turned to the floating Conan in the pool. "You think you can do it?" he smiled.

"Conan stared him right in the face a grinned. "I know I can." he said with his serious, deep voice. Ran sighed.

"Conan-kun! let me do it! I 'm a stronger swimmer than!" she cried, but sighed as he turned around.

"Ready..." Gin said, smiling evilly at Vodka. "Set... go!" Gine turned to Ran as soon as Conan had set off. "Now, Miss Mouri. When did you last see Shinichi Kudo." he smiled, looking at Vodka.

"Ran turned away and scoffed. "Like I ever would tell you." she said, looking proudly as Conan touched the oppisite side of the pool and came racing back.

" I think..." Gin said, getting his face dangoursly close to hers, "That it is in your best intrest to tell me."

"No." she smiled. "I don't think so."

"Fine." Gin smiled, and pulled out his black gun.

"Wha-" Ran said before the room was covered in the noise of 3 shots. Ran opened her eyes after the shotting was oover, and realized it quickly.

"Why didn't he aim for me?" she whispered, and turned her head slowly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What do you mean! you haven't seen them in how long!" Kogoro yelled into the phone. "They were supposed to be back 5 hours ago!"

" I don't know, Mouri-san. Please don't yell into my ear." Haibara's voice said through the receiver. "Ran-san said she was going to Sonoko's house today. Try calling her there." Haibara hung up the phone and sighed, folding her arms. She was used to people dying, and she knew thats what Kudo-kun would be in a few moments. But she wasn't sure oabout friends dying. Thats what he was, right?

"They aren't home, are they." Professer Agasa said to her.

"Yeah. I doubt they will ever come home..." she sighed, choking back tears and wiping her eyes. "What a stupid fool. I warned him not to go! I told him what they'll do to him and Ran! But he didn't listen, and now they both are going to die!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kogoro fished out Ran's telephone book from her messy drawers.

"Sonoko...Sonoko..." he whispered as her nervously turned the pages. He stoped as he found the number, and dialed it with shaky hands.

"Hello?" the voice of Sonoko came out of the phone. "WHo is it?"

"Ah, Sonoko-san. It's Mouri Kogoro."

"Oh, hi Oji-san! She said into the phone "What is it?"

Kogoro felt his hopes falling. "Um... is Ran there?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Sonoko said slowly. "Was she supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, she was..." he stuttered into the phone. "Bye." he hung up slowly and put his head into his hands. There was one person left to call. He picked up the phone and dialed it one more time.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Inspector Megure. I can't find Ran or Conan. It's been 9 hours since they were last seen." Kogoro sighed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ran felt tear falling down her face as she waiting for Conan to resurface. "Did you shot him? Why! He was so young! Please don't tell me you shot him!" She cried to Gin.

"Shut up." Gin said, and crouched down by the waters edge. "Oops, I guess I killed him. Wasn't meaning to, sorry.

"No!" Ran screamed, trying to fight Vodka's grip. "No!"

"I'm lying! God. Here he comes for air." Gin smiled as Conan came up and breathed. "You made it. Wow. I was positive the shooting would make you come up. Speaking of that, did I miss? No way..." he pulled the gasping Conan out of the water. "Nope. there it is. I got you right there." He smiled, and showed Ran the bullet hole going right through Conan's upper arm. "Ouch. Look, you can see bone." He laughed and threw Conan onto the ground. "You can let go of her, now." he said to Vodka, and Ran rushed over to Conan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, looking at his arm. "Oh Conan..." she sobbed again, and winced. Like he had said, you could see bone. "How bad does it hurt, sweetie?"

"Really bad." he sighed painfully, not looking at his wound.

"Okay, I don't want you to bleed to death..." she said, wondering what she could do. She looked down at her shirt a ripped the bottom off. " I'm going to bandage it with my shirt... stay still.." she said as she wrapped the shirt around his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped as tied the bandage.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, then picked him up. She turned to Gin and Vodka angrily. "What the hell! He's only 7! Why did you have to do that?"

"He, don't blame us. You're the one who wouldn't talk." Gin smiled as Ran winced. She knew it was true. "If you had just told us, he wouldn't have to feel pain."

Conan looked up at Ran and whispered into her ear. "Ran-neechan, don't tell them anything. I'm begging you. Please don't!"

Ran paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. She wondered if she wanted Shinichi to be tracked down by these men, or Conan being hurt, or worse, killed. She sighed and answered into Conan's ears, "Sorry, Conan-kun, I'm going to-" Ran was going to finish but jumped when shots were fired all around her. She jumped, and turned around.

"Break it up. We are not done yet." Gin said, looking at her with cold eyes. Ran stood up slowly and looked to her left. The weights were sitting only 3 feet away from her. She looked up at Gin and ran as quickly as she could and grabbed a weight. She watched as Gin pulled out his gun and aimed for her head.

I've got to make it..." she whispered to herself and kept running even when Gin pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Out of bullets..." he gasped, just before Ran hit bothe of them on the head with the heavy weight.

"C'mon, Conan! Run!" she said, and she and Conan ran out into the dark night. Ran picked him up and ran out to where one of the cars were, and she jumped to open the door. Then she felt something go over her mouth, and everything faded to darkness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ai Haibara woke up early this morning. She could see Agasa snoring on his bed, and she sighed. She made her way to the kitchen and stopped in front of the refrigerator. She groaned as she opened it. "Great, Empty." she said under her breath, and glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. It's already 11? She thought, and decided to go out to eat. She grabbed her bag and walked outside.

As she sat on the bus her mind wandered. I wonder if they'll return the bodies, or keep them. I think Kogoro would want to know what happened to his only daughter, and the Kudo's to their only son, but will they want that many details? If I were them I'd probably just want someone to tell me they died, and not showing me the body. It's going to be horrid, I can already tell. Gin's going to have a party with them. I know how much he likes killing little kids. She shuddered, then heard a familiar voice.

"Ai-chan!" said Ayumi Toshida. "Hello, Ai-chan!"

Ai smiled and waved. "Hello, Yoshida-san. Genta-kun, and Mitsuhiku-kun."

"I'm good! Thanks!" said Genta and Mitsuhiku at the same time.

"Oh, are you going to the new mall?" said Ayumi happily. We are! You can come!"

Ai sighed "Is there a food court?"

"Yes! it has really good hambugers!" Ayumi smiled.

"Sure." Ai said, looking at her watch. "Why not."

"Oh, Ai-chan, wheres Conan-kun?" Ayumi said, glancing around.

Ai felt her body stiffen. "I don't know." she lied, and pretended to be lost in her thoughts. Ayumi sighed, and turned to the boys. Ai listened to them laughing, and decided she should treasure it.

At the new mall, Ayumi informed Ai that the food courts were in the very back, and they should pick up the video the trio came specifically for. Ai shrugged and followed them into a Television store, and watched the news while the kids looked for "Yaiba's Super Secret Adventure".

" This just in!" the female newscaster said with false urgency. "two local children, Mouri Ran and Edogawa Conan, have been reported missing for a day now. They were last seen walking into 2957 Shinkeiz Street at 11:45. A witness says they were only in there for about a minute when two men placed them ,unconscious, into their car. It seemed that an elderly man was nearby and was shot when he was noticed. Inside the building the owners of the shop were found dead in the back room. If you have any information on the whereabouts of the children, please call your local police department."

Ai sighed and rubbered her forehead. "Poor Kogoro..." she muttered to herself, and stood up. " Hey, guys, lets go." she shouted to the kids.

"No! Ai-chan! We haven't found it yet!" Ayumi cried.

"Sorry Ayumi. I'll just go alone." she said, and walked outside.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Author:

Okay, thats the end of chapter two! Chapter two and three were going to be connected, but my wonderful editor, Melly, said it should be seprete. So I made it seprete. xD Please reveiw! Chapter 3 will be up soon!

-Aoko


	3. Questions

Mouri Kogoro sighed. It's been a day. His daughter and Conan had been missing a whole 24 hours. He flipped on the tv and sighed. Nothing on about the kidnapping. No new leads, nothing. The gun had been registered under a man who had been murdered 2 weeks ago. The witness hadn't gotten a very good glimpse at the car, just that is was "old" and "black". How helpful. As much as he didn't want to admit, he was losing hope.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ran saw the daylight coming in through her eyelids. She felt warm, even though the floor underneath her was ice cold. She sat up slowly, pushing her hand behind her to keep herself up. I feel woozy... she thought, shaking slightly. The cloth! What did they make me inhale... she rubbed her head quietly. Conan! She jerked open her blue eyes and looked around the room,

"Conan?" she called. He wasn't here.

Here was a dirty room. It was small, but still big enough for Ran to lay down in. It smelt dusty, and she figured it was an old closet. But it had no roof. Sundenly the door opened and Ran gasped.

"Gin." she hissed quietly, and clenched her long hands into fists. "Where did you take Conan?"

She winced as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the closet. "You'll see." She could feel worry building up in her chest, and she tried to keep a calm face. It was incredibly hard, and knowing the Conan had been alone with them for so long while she was sleeping made it harder. She felt hot tears rolling down her face, and she looked down to hide them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

He opened a door in front of them and pushed Ran in. She looked up and around the room. To her it looked like a doctors examination room. White floors, white walls, a counter, and a bed. The whole atmosphere made her nervous. She watched as Gin opened up a drawer and pulled out two briefcases.

"Where is Conan?" she asked, leaning against the wall nervously. Gins' cold face looked back at her, and she sighed painfully. "Please tell me. I need know."

"Why?" said the cold voice.

Ran opened her mouth but was cut of by the screeching of the door. She turned and stared. Vodkas' looming figure was standing in the large doorway, and Ran could see the body of the small boy thrown over her shoulder.

"Conan-kun!" she gasped and tried to run over. Gin tightened his grip on her, and pulled her back.

Ran tried to look at Conan's face as Vodka lowered him onto the bed. His large eyes were open, and his mouth had a gag in it. Behind him his hands were bound. His eyes were staring at Gins with pure hate, and the look in them scared Ran. That look wasn't supposed to be in a child.

Gin hastily ungagged Conan and let go of Ran. She rubbed her arm and watched as he walked over to the briefcases. He opened one, and smiled.

"Ran Mouri, do you know Kudo Shinichi?" he asked.

Ran nodded, and felt Conan kick her. He shook his head at her and she sighed.

"What level do you know him?"

Ran looked at Conan quickly.

"Answer the question." Gin said coldly.

Ran kept her gaze on Conan. The question seemed easy enough. But the urgency in his face told her not to answer. She looked at the floor and kept her mouth in a straight line.

"Very Well. I guess we have to do this the hard way." Gin looked at Vodka and nodded. Vodka smiled and rushed over to Ran. She glared at him while he tied her hands behind her back.

"Open your mouth." he said gruffly." Ran opened her mouth and grimaced as he shoved a terrible tasting cloth in it. He finished by blindfolding her. Ran could her his foot step walking away from her.

"Okay, Mouri Ran. Now we need you to answer us. Pick a number between one and 10." Gin said.

Ran wondered how she was supposed to answer this. She was gagged. So she tapped on the floor 3 times with her toe.

"Three?" asked Gin.

Ran nodded. She could hear Gin chuckling. _Shit._ She thought. _Why did he want me to pick a number?_

"Vodka, you have three minutes." Gin said to his partner.

"Only three?" the low voice replied.

'Yeah. Just make the most out of it. We need this information. And as quickly as possible."

Ran could feel sweat running down her face. _What do they mean? Make the most out of it? Three minutes? I'm confused._ She felt Conan shift, and the rubbing of a rough material scratched her. _They bandaged his arm?_ she thought. _Why?_ She sat up as footsteps approached them. Ran stiffened as Conan was yanked up.

"This will teach you to answer to us." laughed Gin, and Ran's eyes widened under the blindfold. She heard Conan gasp and then a loud snap. Following it was a loud, high pitched scream, and Ran heart stopped beating for a moment. She closed her eyes as more thuds, snaps, and screams filled the room. Large tears rolled out of her tightly shut eyes and wettened the bottom of her blindfold. She tried to ignore the painful screams and happy grunts coming out of the man beating Conan.

"Shopt!!" she cried, trying to say stop. Did she have to go through three inutes of this torture! And Conan would be dead by the time they finished.

Then the door opened loudly. Ran heard 3 gunshots and Gins shots.

"What the he-" he screamed.

"Aniki!" shouted Vodka, and another gunshot shook through the small room.

"Mouri, you alright?" said a feminine voice. The clicking of heels on the hard tile floor neared her. Ice cold hands untied her gag.

"Conan!" she choked out. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"... I'm really sorry, Mouri. I really am. We have to go now." the girl untied Ran's blindfold. Ran stared at the thin face. Her long brown hair curled slightly and her green eyes looked sad. "I really am sorry."

"Please move so I can see him!" Ran pushed the girl away and jumped to the floor. Next to a bloody Vodka was his small, crumpled figure. "No.." she whispered, rushing to his side. "Conan! Conan!" she put a shaking hand up to his neck. "He has a pulse! He's alive!" she turned hopefully to the girl.

"Mouri, he's dying. Vodka injured him very badly, and he has maybe an hour, tops. If me and you are going to escape, we need to leave him behind." the girl said, and forced a smile. "I'm sorry I got here to late. But you don't know what I've gone through to find you. And warn you. I'm not going to let you die here."

Ran stared at the face. "The girl on the train." she whispered, and the girl nodded.

"I'm Champagne. Now it's time to go."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ai sighed as the waitress took down the childrens orders.

"And I want an extra large soda , too!" they all said in unison.

"Who's paying for this?" she said codly. "Give them small sodas, please."

"Haibara-san!" complained Genta. "Thats to small!"

"I only have 20 dollars. That would have been enough for just me to go to that nice restaurant. But no, I need to buy you guys McDonalds." she snapped.

"Ai-chan, is something wrong?" asked Ayumi, her voice full of worry.

"Yes, Yoshida-san. Look at the news." she scoffed, and stood up. She could here their voices as she walked away.

"What did she mean?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, wait? Isn't that Conan?"

"Yeah! Thats him on TV. I wonder why he's on..."

"No way..."

Ai felt her fist clench as she excited the restaurant. Stupid idiot. I told him not to! Now he's going to make all those people suffer. He's so damn selfish. She looked down as a large sob came out of McDonalds'.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm not leaving him behind." Ran folded her arms at Champagne. "No way."

"Mouri! He's only going to hold us back! He'll die anyways. Would you rather have him die while you were fighting so hard for him to live? Then you die trying to bring back his dead body? No! Now put him down and lets go!"

"He is still alive! I don't care! I've gone through so much, and I'm not letting him die now! He is only 40 pounds, it's not like he'll be a burden!"

"Except for the fact you'll be running slower to make suire he feels no pain or something like that."

"He wont hold us back, I swear."

"Ran! Look at your hand. It's covered in his blood. Her might not even make it 30 minutes on this rate. He wont survive! it's a half hour long drive to Tokyo! Pus we have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without him."

" You know what, fine. I don't are. Lets just move!" Champagne grabbed Rans arm and rushed out the door. Ran followed obediently, glancing at the broken boy in her arms. _I'm not going to let you die this easily, Conan._

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! I was never able to get on the computer! Just warning you all, there are only 3 more chapter after this. Then there are 2 sequels. I like trilogies. Anyways, time to answer comments! Yay! I never read these parts of fanfics, but what the hell. It's fun to write.

** Erawind:** Thank you! I don't like the drabbles or crack fics that much. . There are so many these daysZ! I always love a bloody, suspency, angsty, bloody fic. nods Romance is so overated.

**katiesparks**: I know, right. It's fun to say, too. Tooor tchur reyyyyy

**nataeiy1**: Thank you very much! I hope I'll be able to finish this trilogy!

**Tsuki Kuroayam**i: I will post chapter 4 soon! In about a week or less. Someone is moving in the day after tomorrow, so that might make things kinda difficult, but I will continue!

**DragonFluteWitch:** Thank you! I promise to update for all of you.

** ritz-O-kid**: Really? blush Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Remember guys, it getting reviews and alert that make me continue! Plus it gives me a sence of pride for something I took time to write.


	4. Open Fire

Ran could feel her heart pounding as she ran across the tile floor. The brunette girl in front of her quickly turned into a small room, and Ran followed.

"What are we doing here! Don't we need to get out of this building?" Ran hissed, glancing around the room.

"Relax Mouri. And put him down over there." Champagne said, motioning to a table behind her. Ran sighed, unwilling to take Conan out of her arms, and walked over to the steel table. She carefully set him down, then turned to Champagne.

"Can you please tell me what you are going to do?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering slightly.

" If we have to take him, I don't want him dying in the car. So I'm going to do a little first aid." Champagne looked up at Ran, and laughed at her face. "Don't freak out. I'm the cheif surgeon here. Whenever a member gets injured, they bring him to me."

"Why not the hospital?"

"What? Don't you know! This is a huge crime organization. They can't have their members being out in the open! The police would find them immediately." Champagne shook her head and sighed. "Now move away from him." Ran obediently shuffled over to a chair.

"Alright..." Champagne said, and pulled Conan shirt up. Ran heard her muffle a gasp, and she stood up.

"What is it! What do you see?" Ran cried, trying to see.

"Get back to your chair!" Champagne yelled, and Ran sat down with a thud. "Shit. " she stood up and walked over to a drawer. "Taadaa!" she smiled as she pulled a syringe out. She put it on the counter and looked in the drawer again, this time bringing out something to small for Ran to see.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well, when Vodka threw him against the glass-"

"He threw him against the glass?" Ran whispered.

"Yeah. Weren't you paying attention. When I first came in. Any ways, When he hit the glass he cut up his side really bad, and it's bleeding to much. So I'm going to stitch it up as quickly as possible. But I'm still not sure if we have enough time..."

"Why?" Ran asked, her eyes full of worry. She knew that a cut on his side wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

"Well, I think one of his ribs is shattered, see, this one." She said, pointing to his chest. "I'm afraid there might be splinters, and I can't do anything about that. So we need to hurry him to the hospital so a surgeon there can fix him up." Champagne leaned down and started stiching this wound on his side. "Mouri, go look outside to see if anyone is coming."

Ran nodded and walked towards the door. Sheepishly, she poked her head outside the door. When she didn't see anyone, she walked out and leaned against the wall. "No one is here." she yelled to Champagne.

"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear us?" Champagne hissed, and Ran sighed.

"Sorry." she wiped her eyes. Underneath them, she could feel wetness. She had been crying to much. The hallway was cold and long. The dim light above flickered slightly, and she could hear water dropping on the roof. "Is it raining?" she thought, looking up. "It had been sunny this morning..." She shivered and looked in the room. Champagne was staring solemnly at Cona. "Is he okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking where I put my bandages." Champagne stood up and walked over to the counter again.

Ran smiled and turned back to the hallway. She gasped when she noticed a woman standing in it.

"Who are you." the cold voice said. Ran stared at her hand. She was pointing a small, silver gun right at Ran's face. "I said Who are you!" the woman screamed. Ran gulped and rushed into the door, and heard a shot fired after her.

"Ow..." she said, shutting the door quickly. She pushed her back against it and felt her face. The bullet had just skimmed the top of her skin. She jumped as bullets fired against the door.

"Champagne! I know you are in there! get out now! Gin wants to talk to you." the woman shouted. Champagne glanced up and sighed.

"Chianti. Ugh. I hate her." Champagne said, and she looked back down to Conan. "Hold the door closed, Ran. I'm almost done."

"Can you hurry!" Ran cried, shaking every time a bullet hit the door. "She's getting through the door.

"Do you want a rush job." Champagne hissed, looking up. "I warned you not to come. But no, you had to stumble blindly into the face of danger."

"This is NOT the time to talk about it!" Ran screeched, and she looked up as wood fell onto her head. She stared at the small hole that Chianti had shot through, and gasped as a hand holding a gun came through and pointed down at Ran's face. "Shit." Ran whispered, and jumped away as the gun fired. Champagne merely looked up, then smiled.

"Hey, Chianti."

"Gin wants to talk to you." Chianti smiled, as she opened the door. "But he told me to get rid of them ,first." she said, pointing the gun at Ran.

"Oh well." Champagne said miling. Ran noticed the gun in her hand, and ducked as 4 shorts fired. "You're always to slow, Chinati." smiled Champagne, crossing her arms. Ran turned around and saw Chinati laying on the ground.

"Mouri. Lets go." Champagne said, and Ran looked up with wide eyes.

"Did you kill her?"

"I'm a doctor. I haven't killed anyone yet, and I don't plan too."

"What about Gine and Vodka?"

"Nope. They should be fine in a month or too, if they find a good surgeon. Now go get Conan. We have to go."

"Fine?! You didn't kill them! What if they come after us! Ugh! How stupid!" Ran screamed, and Champagne glared at her.

"Don't. Question. Me." she hissed, and Ran sighed. "Now lets get to the car.''


End file.
